


Staring

by goldensnitch18



Series: That Which We Call A Rose [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensnitch18/pseuds/goldensnitch18
Summary: Rose Weasley can't stop staring.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: That Which We Call A Rose [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Staring

Rose Weasley wasn’t the kind of girl who lost her mind over a boy, but it was becoming harder and harder every day to keep that status. She had spent ages telling her girlfriends that boys weren’t worth the fuss of getting caught up on, but then something very silly and unexpected happened. 

One day, she was eating her breakfast and looked up to see Albus walking into the Great Hall with Scorpius Malfoy. This wasn’t unusual. Actually, it was a very normal occurrence. She saw them together quite frequently. The boys were best friends, and Albus was her cousin. She had been attending Hogwarts with them for over six years. But, on this day, Scorpius laughed just as she looked up, and something in Rose’s chest or stomach or heart tugged. It was a small tug, almost as soft as her father tugging softly on a curl before kissing her goodnight when she had been just a girl. 

She would have thought nearly nothing of it, but the next time she saw him, which was in Potions, he ran his hand through his hair, and there was another tug, and maybe a flutter. And it kept happening. Over and over until every bit of her was lost in the way he was biting the end of his quill during History of Magic. When Binns called the lesson, Rose realized she hadn’t taken a single note. She had just stared all sodding hour while something small fluttered around in her belly, and daydreams of snogging Scorpius in the grass played through her mind. 

Rose left the lesson and headed straight for the bathroom to splash cool water on her face. She was a mess. Who in their right mind spent an entire class period lost in daydreams about a boy they had known for six years without any daydreams at all? How does one go from nothing to something seemingly overnight? Rose dried her face and gathered her things, intending to slip off to the library. Perhaps she could find one of her friends to get notes off of from History of Magic, but then she would have to explain why she needed them, so maybe she wouldn’t. She groaned as she walked out of the bathroom, but she stopped abruptly as she nearly ran into Scorpius who was leaning against the wall right outside the door to the girls’ bathroom. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, letting annoyance attempt to shield the embarrassment rising in her cheeks. 

Scorpius smirked, and Rose felt the tug again, her heart thudding now. “You were staring at me.” 

“I was in the loo. I wasn’t staring at anyone.” She might die. Right now. Right here. He had known she was staring?! 

“Not in the loo, Weasley. In History of Magic. All lesson. You were staring.” He glanced over at a group of fourth-year girls passing them. Two of them smiled at him, and Rose glared at them. They were much too young to be smiling at seventh-year boys, especially this particular seventh-year boy. 

“I was not staring,” she insisted, but Scorpius just grinned as he looked back at her. 

“Come with me, Weasley,” he said, and then he began walking. Rose stood still for a moment, and then she looked around at the empty hallway and followed him. They weren’t walking long, thankfully, before he walked into a classroom.

Rose thought about turning around and heading for the library as she had planned, but she really didn’t want to. She walked in after him and let Scorpius shut the door. He set his bag down on the ground, and Rose did the same, not sure what he was playing at. 

“Why are we in here?” she asked. 

“I want to snog you,” he said, closing the space between them. “I thought you would prefer I do it in private.” 

“What?” Rose asked, but the only answer she received was his lips on hers. They were soft and lovely, and his hands found a nice spot to rest on her hips. The tugging in her stomach bloomed into something warm and fluffy and bright. She couldn’t think of much beyond the way his lips and fingers felt, but she did think she might be able to go on kissing him forever. 

When he pulled back his lips, resting their foreheads together, Rose sighed softly against his mouth. “That was nice,” she told him, and then felt like an idiot, but he chuckled. 

“It was nice,” he agreed. “Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?”

Rose smiled, her mind considering the reactions of their friends and families to such an outlandish proposition, and she nodded. “I would love to,” she told him, and then she leaned in, wrapping her arms behind his neck to pull him close. She had never been so grateful for a free period in her life.


End file.
